Poison
by JeLLy.N.Co
Summary: Why must you insist on torturing me?" song fic! R&R pleeeeease!


**HEY! yes, this is my second fic i'm so excited!! it's a song fic btw.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Naruto or the song... although you should listen to it; before after or during the reading of this fic,

it's _poison_ (duh) by _groove coverage._

**Anywayz this is from sakura's POV**

_(Inner thoughts)_

_**

* * *

**_

Poison

_Your cruel, device  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...  
_

Your staring at me again. Why must you _insist_ on **torturing **me?

What did I ever do to deserve this? (Except love you…)

But that was a long time ago, I don't anymore. (Liar…)

You walk up to me, making "pleasant" conversation;

who knew you actually had a voice? (It breaks my heart to hear you speak)

You think I've had too much to drink. (I probably have)

You lead me to the front door, away from the rest of the party. (Where are you taking me?)

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna play these games  
_

I'm sick of you toying with me, with my emotions, talking as we walk, like nothing ever happened in the past. (I know you remember so why do you **act** as if you _don't_?)

But I can't seem to form a coherent sentence so I have no choice but to listen to your meaningless talk about _Naruto's __**Birthday party**_. I can't even _try_ to get away from you since your hand is on my back, leading me through the streets of Konoha, preventing escape. (Like I could get away from _you_)

_(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)  
Poison  
_

You stop and look up. It's my apartment. Oh. You look at me pointedly and I can't help but inwardly shrink away.

(You're so intimidating and yet so alluring at the same time…)

I take out my keys (Thank god you remembered to get my bag before we left)

And walk up to the door. But the ground won't stop moving and I'm having a hard time putting the key into the slot. (I can feel your gaze on my back)

I feel a presence behind me and a hand encloses mine. (It's so warm)

I shiver slightly (why?)

You lead it to the key hole and turn the knob. We're inside. (You don't bother turnnig on the lights?)

The room starts to rock slightly so you sit me on the couch.

You sit beside me just looking at me for what seems like a life time.

You say my name, _Sakura,_ pause, along with those three _heart shattering_ words.

(How could you do this to me?)

And lead your lips to mine. (How?)

Tears stream down my face (I can't help it)

You wipe them away; lips still pressed to mine, and lay me down on my back.

_  
Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat_

You say two more words and that's all it takes, I'm trapped forever and for all eternity. (Be yours?)

Because I know I won't be able to escape, even if I wanted to.

(Do I… or don't I?)

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains_

_Running deep inside my veins,_

_Poison burning deep, inside my veins_

_One look, could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

You then trail your kisses down my neck and along my collar bone.

They're soft and yet they sting at the same time.

My heart feels like it'll explode as you murmur one last thing against my skin. (_Please_?)

In that pleading tone I didn't know you possessed.

(_Why_ are you **torturing** me?)

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

Why did you say that? You know you've already won. You're sliding your hands up and down my frame now and I think I know what's coming. But everything is all blurry and I can't think straight, (Stupid tears).

But whatever happens tonight... I'm sure I'll regret it in the morning.

…_Sasuke…_

* * *

Before you say anything, i know it's kinda short and YES the guy in this fic is Sasuke. I think it might've gotten a little confussing but yea.

AND NO the three _heart shattering _words were not "I love you" coz i don't think Sasuke would say it. In this fic anyways

Anything else that may be confussing just ask

Reveiw pleaaase? (Sasuke's pleading tone P)

Thank You!!


End file.
